Down with the Sickness, Sabaku Style
by Xarkun's Shadow
Summary: I do not own Naruto or 'Down with the Sickness' by Disturbed. This is a songfic about Gaara and Shukaku. No pairings, lots of fighting. T for language and blood.


**Down with the Sickness, Sabaku Style!**

I was listening to Down with the Sickness by Disturbed when this story wormed it's way into my mind. Hope you all enjoy. (This is set before Shippuden)

Dealing with an insane demon was not as easy as it looked. Actually, it looked pretty damn hard, but Gaara looked like he controlled it easily. At least, NOW it looked easy. However, every once in a while, Gaara gives in to what his demon said.

One of the most notable times was three weeks into his reign as Kazekage.

_Time skip_

Gaara was sitting behind his desk, working diligently at his paper work, the bane of the kages. Even with his sand holding a pen and writing and stamping with him, his work just seemed to keep growing. And just when he thought he had finished the last of them…

"Gaara, Baki and the other council members are here. Should I send them in?" Temari, his older sister, rang through the intercom. Gaara resisted the urge to bang his head against his desk. It never failed. Sometimes he wondered if the council set up a camera to watch him do his work.

"Please send them in, Temari nee-chan." Was the response he gave through the intercom in the monotone voice he had. As the council came in, Gaara could already feel a headache induced by the Shukaku. He hoped that the meeting wouldn't last too long; he may lose control over the hold of the beast if he lost control of his emotions.

"Lord Kazekage! We must improve the stature of our academy! We don't have enough competent ninjas doing as many missions as possible!" said one council member.

Another said, "Kazekage-sama! We must divert funds to irrigation and our fortitude strength!"

**Can you feel that?**

After a half-hour of just hearing the council yell at him, Gaara began to slip in his control of his emotions. These councilmen were more annoying than Naruto trying to steal his ramen. His head ache was only getting worse. It was when golden chakra started to leak through his pores that he truly realized the situation.

**Ah shit...**

"Councilmen! I will listen to these complaints and suggestions, but now I need to attend to a matter that requires my time!" Gaara almost yelled, his monotone voice holding some semblance of emotion in it. As the council was (thankfully) leaving, Gaara started to hear the beast's howls for blood.

**OH-WAH-AH-AH-AH!  
OH-WAH-AH-AH-AH!!  
OH OH!!  
OH OH!!  
OH OH!!**

"_**Release me, boy! Allow me to deluge a flood of blood! Allow me to cut a swath of destruction!"**_ It was the feminine voice of the Shukaku enticing him, trying to get him to lower his guard…

**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing... in me  
Will you give in to me?**

Gaara stumbled into his private bathroom behind his office. As he looked into the mirror, it was just what he had feared. There was a golden chakra and a sand appendage already starting to cover his left arm. His right eye had become Shukaku's.

**Looking at my own reflection,  
When suddenly it changes,  
Violently it changes!  
OH NO!, there is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon... in meeeeeeeeeee!!**

As he was looking in the mirror, his head was starting to be encased in sand, giving him a tanuki's ears. A quick sand shunshin later and Gaara was outside of the village.

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me...**

Gaara tried to get out as far as he could from the village. He couldn't let it be destroyed, not while he was kage. (Besides, the paperwork would have been the shits…)

Unfortunately, he ran smack-dab into a bandits camp.

**I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
Will you give in to me?**

"Look at what we have here, boys! Looks like the Kazekage decided that we were worthy of his attention!" The man was around six foot one, and had black crew-cut hair. He also wore a sliced-through headband of Kusa.

"What's the matter, boy? Losing control of your inner demon?"

**It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes!  
Living with these changes!  
AHH! Now the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon... in meeeeeeeeeeee!**

As two other bandits tried to attack Gaara, they found themselves impaled by spears of sand that came out of the desert floor. Gaara had become a human sized tanuki, one tail waving behind him. Some tried to run, only to find the ground sink beneath their feet, dragging them to the very bottom of the sand; crushing them into eternity.

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me...**

The leader of the bandits just stared, as the tanuki amalgam stared at him with blood lusting eyes. His body was telling him to move, but his brain couldn't direct the appendages to move. As he was about to scream for his life, Gaara's eyes' closed.

**And when I dream  
And when I dream!!  
And when I dream!!  
AND WHEN I DREAM!!**

"_**Make him scream, child! Or better yet, let me do it for you!" **_Shukaku screamed in his head. She was trying to take over his consciousness, but he wasn't going to let her; not without a fight.

They both locked onto the other's eyes. The first to submit would be the one in control. They would send bouts of intent at each other, trying to get the other to surrender.

**No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Ow!  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't, do it!  
No, you're hurting me!  
Ow!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die!**

Suddenly, a burst of mental power flooded inside of Gaara. He had remembered the good times that he had had with his family since Naruto had helped him out. The good nature of these memories cut at Shukaku like an iron knife. After a last, brief struggle, she surrendered.

On the outside, Gaara's human form came out of the Tanuki like a butterfly from its cocoon. The bandit leader merely stared before charging him.

As the man tried to kill Gaara, he yelled, "This is MADNESS!"

**OH-WAH-AH-AH-AH!**

As the sand impaled him, Gaara merely replied, "Madness? This is SUNA!!" as he tore the man's heart out.

**Get up, come get down with the sickness (3x)  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come get down with the sickness  
you mother get up  
come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness has now come over me!!**

AN: Sorry for the 300 gag. It just came out of nowhere. This songfic is dedicated to Djinn Crimsora, who inspired me to write a Gaara songfic, even though it's not for the song he wanted. Sorry about that DC!


End file.
